


RAYS NOSTRILS

by mindlesschicas143



Category: Mindless Behavior (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Fanfiction, Food, Gen, Mindless Behavior - Freeform, Princeton, Prodigy, Random - Freeform, Ray Ray - Freeform, Roc Royal - Freeform, YOLO, idk - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlesschicas143/pseuds/mindlesschicas143
Summary: Idk got this idea from something I saw on Twitter and I made a story about it just for fun peace and lovePosted On Wattpad First https://my.w.tt/8EBLRiaPVXY/N = your name





	RAYS NOSTRILS

#IMAGINE Roc: *says loud so ray can hear* Aye Prince aint Ray nostrils big?!

Prince: *says loud so ray can hear* Yea man Ray's nostrils big asf. I can see what he's breathing in!

Prod: *laughing*

EJ: aye man that was messed up.

Ray: *runs away to y/n and starts crying*.

You: aww baby whats wrong?

Ray: *crying hard* the guys except for ej was jokin my nose..

Tell me what you think so far. THAT MEANS COMMENT PEOPLE

~PAPI BEHAVIOR

You Should Check Out My Website https://www.facevaser.com/


End file.
